Hierophant Andelo Kopač
Andelo Kopač is a High Church Reformist. He is responsible for several of the High Church's recent forays into PR. Despite his rather dour looking official photo (shown right, taken many years ago), Andelo is rarely seen without a smile on his face. Traits and Appearance At the age of 38, Andelo is one of the younger members of the High Church seniority. His long, blonde hair is often tied back. He sports a beard, which is streaked dark blondes and brown, and always kept neat and trimmed. He is slim in build, something he often contributes to the high levels of running about he does all day, "whether that be from one meeting to another, or simply just chasing after the kids." He is not known for his fashion sense, often choosing comfort over style, although his favourite items- those not homemade- almost certainly come from The Trilliant Ring. He has a gentle demeanour, despite his role within the church, often choosing to create dialogue rather than discord. However, there is no love lost when it comes to his views on Faiths outside of the High Church doctrine, as he believes that "only Faith that is found within the One True Church. The rest is just folly." His views within the church are that of the Reformists, and when he is not writing articles, improving public relations or preaching, he is often off world looking into the newest of technologies and trends to ensure that they can be brought into the "Fold of the Faithful." '' Biography Andelo was born in Rhapsody, on Andophael. He showed great promise as an acolyte within the Church from a young age, particularly with his ability to communicate the message of the High Church to a diverse array of people. He spent much of his younger years looking to Echo, and the work done by The PRISM Network as the baseline for high quality mass media communication within the sector. Andelo credits them as both his "inspiration and motivation" to follow his talents into producing articles, announcements and media for the High Church, often saying that "no doubt they do what they do ''very well. It is just a shame that it does not come from a place of God." His beliefs as a Reformist have helped him to embrace newer methods of communication within the sector, and Andelo is always pushing for the High Church to move more in this direction. At the age of 35, he became one of the youngest members of the High Church to hold a senior position with regards to external communication, and whilst there was once talk of him pursuing the position of Exarch, he often states that this is "too official" for him, and would restrict him from some of the "more inventive and intensive" approaches to publicity. Andelo spends much of his time off-world, as noted above, but he always makes sure to return back to Rhapsody often to spend time with his wife, Ffiona, and his five children; Cassius (aged 15), Alysia (aged 13), Nathaniel (aged 8) and the twins, Rhiain and Rhion (aged 6). Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Members